Eternal Scars
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: originally called How could You.Robin raped Starfire and now Starfire won't talk to him.But Robin doesn't know what's goin on.RobxStar Starxoc Story might be confusing at first.fin
1. Just forget

** Just Forget**

Hey all you readers and writers!I have a new quiz on my profile so please visit and email me your answers.If you've read "Never Getting Too Close" and "Torn" then you sorta have a idea of what this story is about.Oh this story might require a little bit of thought.

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.If I did Terra would be dead!(No offence all you Terra fans ')

**It was a dark and stormy night at the tower. Thunder and Lightning were roaring and flashing. All the titan's were very tired that night. Red X had came back for more trouble. He almost hurt Starfire,but Robin tore him up. Red X was defeated but promised he would get them back.**

**Starfire was the only person up in the tower. The thunder and lightning kept waking her up. She figured since she couldn't fall asleep that she'd go to the kitchen for some milk.**

**She pressed the code to get out and started walking toward the kitchen when she saw Robin.**

**"Hello friend Ro-"Starfire said before Robin lifted her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Starfire was frightnened by his sudden act. He started running his hand up and down her legs and started feeling around in places Starfire knew wasn't right. He started ripping her night clothing.**

**"Robin what are you doing?Have I done something wrong?" she asked. Robin looked up at her and smiled. He then slapped her across the face. Starfire yelped in pain. _Why is he doing this?Was I not good enough or did I not do well? _Robin continued with his acts. He knew Starfire hated this so he stopped. He let go of her neck and dropped her. She fell on the hard floor.**

**She looked up at Robin and figured he was done,but he wasn't. He started hitting her and punching her. He hit her in her gut which made Starfire spit up blood. Starfire didn't like this at all. He was giving her so much pain.**

**He finally stopped and lifted her back up again. He looked her straight in the eye and replied,"If you tell anyone who done this to you,I will kill you." He dropped her again and ran off to his room,leaving Starfire cold and frightened. **

** _How coul he?I have did nothing but be a good friend to him. _Starfire thought to herself. Robin was not like that. He was suppose to be her friend. Starfire sat there,crying. Her thoughts were running through her mind. **

**She got up enough courage to get up and go to her room.**

**The next day** I was gonna a stop here but I figured I'd write more.

**Starfire woke up the next morning feeling all kind of pain. She remembered what had happened last night. She tried to get up but her stomache was in a huge amount of pain. She tried to pull up with her vanity and started to walk. Every step was a new kind of pain. she could feel every part of her body throbbing. She grabbed her robe and tripped over Silkie. She fell flat on her stomache. It just caused her more pain. Silkie ran to her side.Starfire turned over and petted Silkie.She tried to get up again,Silkie helping. She finally got up and started walking again. She actually made it to the door and looked out. No one was there. She figured they had started breakfast.**

**She walked as quickly as possible to the bathroom.She went inside and quickly stripped the torn clothes off of her beaten body.She looked at herself in the mirror.Bruises,cuts,and a swollen cheek.She turned away and stepped into the bathtub.**

**_Why me?I have not done nothing wrong.How am I going to explain all of my injuries?_Starfire thought to herself. She sat in warm water just thinking. _Robin,the boy wonder.He surely was a wonder and a boy.Not anymore though. _Starfire felt as if she could cry again when there wasknock at the door.**

**"Hey Star are you in there?"said Robin.Starfire was frozen.Robin was there and she didn't know what to do. She was afraid.Robin was now the master and she was a puppet.He now controled her in her life,soul, and mind. She got up as quickly as possible and put on her robe since she had forgotten her clothing. She opened the door to see a sweet smile on his face. His horrid face to Starfire. She put her head down.**

**" Hey Star! We couldn't find you and I figured you were probably taking a shower," he said. Starfire was in shock. He just acted like nothing was wrong. Starfire then lifted her head with a mean brow.Robin saw her face."Starfire what happened?"he asked.**

**"Like you don't know you,you,"she stumbled. She couldn't find the word. He was all sort of things. Traitor,villian,obsessor,coolest person in town, and rapist.**

**"Hey did you find-Whoa What happened to Starfire?"said Cy.Starfire looked at Robin. She shook her head and started to walk off.**

**"Why not ask him. He know's what happened better than I do," she said turning around. She looked long and hard at Robin. She started walking again.Only one word was running through her head.Why?****"Cy looked at Robin.**

**"So what happened?"he asked.Robin turned toward him and replied"I really don't know?"**

Yay I am finished with ch 1!Oh just to tell u if this story were true,Starfire and I would have somethin' in common. Don't ask just review. V peace out '


	2. Getting Use to You

**_Getting Use to Being Around You_**

**A/n Sorry about the small delay.First of all I would like to say sorry for not writing so well.My first chapter was filled with grammar and other mistakes.I am going to try to do better.Pleeez tell me if I'm improving. :)**

**Disclaimer:Blah Blah Blah,I do not own the Teen Titans,blah blah blah.(That really is annoying )**

**_Robin just acted like he did not do anything. He knows what happened, he is just trying to mess with my head as they would put it._ Starfire thought as she slowly and painfully walked toward her room. She was irratated(sp?) with his past acts. Raping her, beating her, and then acting like nothing happened. **

**"Hey Starfire come back!" Robin yelled, running toward her. Starfire tried to run but he was too fast and she was too hurt. "Starfire, I want to know what's going on. Why won't you actually talk to me like you always do?" he asked. Starfire turned around. She got right up in his face. Robin was a little frightned. Starfire was actually mad at him. For something he didn't even know about!**

**"How can you just stand there and act like you do not remember! You were the one that did it! You should remember it most of all you, traitor!" Starfire yelled. She ran off as fast as she could.Tears strolling down her eyes one after another.She ran faster and faster, holding her stomache as she ran. Robin was running after her.** **She kept running. The pain of her body was slowing her down and she couldn't use her powers. She was too upset. She tried to think of good times. Robin holding her hand, and catching her every fall. Then those good times went bad. Robin punching her and feeling her made Starfire angry and upset.**

**She finally reached her room and went inside before Robin got to her. She then slammed the door in his face. She walked over to her bed and lay herself down. She layed there, just crying. **

**She looked over at her purple dresser. The thing that caught her eye made her even more upset. It was a picture of her and Robin. A very touching picture,too.**

**It was when they were dancing at the prom. Robin twirling her and accidently stepping on her feet once or twice. She didn't care then, though. It was just let it slide.**

**Starfire' eyes started to fill with even more tears. Mixed emotions were running through her body. To let out her anger she knocked the picture to ground causing it to shatter. Little peices, broken ,just like her heart.**

**She looked around. There were a bunch of pictures of her and Robin. She knocked the other pictures to the ground too. All the memories,gone,shattered. She looked around. Everything,gone and forgotten.**

**Robin**

**Robin realised Starfire wasn't going to speak to him so he headed to the one person, besides him, that she would talk to. Raven.**

**She happened to be in the Ops. room explaining to Beastboy that "Gloppo Freaks 3 Attack of the Undead" was stupid, fictional movie that did not explain any reasonable actions.**

**Robin rushed into the room and pulled Raven to the side. Raven started to ask what was going on but Robin got to the problem to fast.**

**"Raven,I need you to talk to Star for me. She won't talk to me and I don't know why, " Robin said. Raven saw the seriousness in his eyes. She gave a smile that was only a centimeter wide. She then knodded her head in approval. Robin jumped up and gave Raven a Starfire hug.**

**Beastboy saw this and got a little bit jealous. He was jellin'. (People say that if you have green eyes you are easy to get jealous,) He walked over to Raven and Robin and tried to act serious. Robin let go of Raven, to Raven's relief.**

**"Hey. Uh Raven, you didn't finish explaining why the movie was stupid," Beastboy said, trying to separate Robin and Raven.Raven looked over at Robin and remembered her little job.**

**"Beastboy, we will have to continue the talk after I finish talking to Starfire. Okay?" Raven said. Beastboy looked down at the floor, upset. Raven put her hand on BB's shoulder."Don't worry.When I'm done, I'll come back and we will finish our talk," Raven replied. Beastboy smiled. He went back to the sofa and started reading a book that Raven had loaned him. Raven felt happy inside. Beastboy was actually beginning to realise why Raven was like the way she is.**

**Raven looked one last time at Beastboy before she walked out the door. She then turned her head and walked to Starfire's room.**

**Starfire**

**Starfire grabbed her pink suitcase and started packling a few belongings.Knock!Starfire jumped and then walked to the door. It was Raven. Raven's eyes widened when she saw Starfire. Bruises, cuts, and a swollen cheek.**

**"Starfire! What is going on? Why are you-"Raven said before Starfire interuppted.**

**"Beaten, betrayed, raped. Yeah, it is all the things that happened to me. "Starfire said. Raven gave a confused face. Starfire was beaten and betrayed. And raped! Raven started wondering who. "Incase you are wondering, The perfect little Robin did it all to me. " Starfire said answering the question. Raven's eyes widened even more.**

**" Robin did this to you! Are you sure because-"**

**"Yes Raven.I am sure. You must not tell him I told you, though. If you do he will kill me.Literally,"Starfire said. Not a sign of joking in her eyes. Raven looked over Starfire and seen the pink suitcase that was half filled.**

**"Starfire, are you leaving or something? "Raven asked. Starfire looked at the suitcase and then sat down on her bed. She looked at the floor.**

**"Yes Raven. I am getting far away from the tower, memories, and Robin."**


	3. Don't Tell

**_Don't Tell_**

**_A/n Hey you guys!Thanks for reviewing.Oh and any flamers, Stay away!_**

_**Disclaimer:Here we go again...I do not own the Teen Titans and you should know that by now!**_

**"You are what!"Raven yelled. Starfire looked up at Raven again. She then looked at Silkie, who was looking sad.**

**"Raven I need to get away from the tower. At least for a week. I will come and visit, though," Starfire said with a small smile. Raven realised that she couldn't talk Starfire out of it. If anyone stayed around Starfire for a minute they would know that when she has an idea, she sticks with it. There is no way to talk her out of it. Raven looked at Starfire.**

**"If you want me to, I'll help you pack. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you do need to get away from here," Raven said refering to the broken items. Starfire's smile went from a fake smile to a caring one. Raven started picking up some of the glass from the floor and Starfire continued packing.**

**Raven was looking at all the pictures that were still able to see. She came across a picture of the good times. It was all the titans together, as one huge family.Raven handed the picture to Starfire. Starfire took the picture and stared at it.**

**"Why did you hand me this picture?" Starfire asked. Raven lifted her head up.**

**"At least take this picture to remember us, incase you never come back,"Raven said. Starfire looked at her. She was going to miss Raven, the sister she never had. Starfire's eyes started to fill up with tears. Raven's did too. They both realised that this would most likely be the last time that they would ever see each other again so they hugged. **

**Starfire and Raven stopped hugging and wiped their tears away. Starfire grabbed her bags and waved good-bye to Raven. Raven did also. Starfire opened the window and flew out. **

**Raven looked at Starfire's clock. 9:36 . Raven remembered she had to go and talk to Beastboy so she headed to the Ops. room.**

**Beastboy was sitting on the sofa, still reading. Raven walked in and saw the three boys. Beastboy was reading, Ctborg playing videogames, and Robin pacing back and forth waiting to hear Raven's conversation with Starfire. Raven did not speak to him though. She just walked straight to Beastboy.**

**"Beastboy, if you want to finish our talk, come to my room, "Raven said. Robin ran up to her before she left. He put his hand on her shoulder. Raven turned to look at him.**

**"Hey, did you talk to Starfire?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head yes. She started to walk again. Robin ran up to her again. "Well, what did she say?" Robin asked. **

**"She told me how much she hates you! I mean how could you do what you did to her? She shouldn't of been treated like that. Don't ever talk to me ever again! "Raven shouted. She stormed out of the ops room leaving Robin confused.**

**Beastboy was confused by this, also.He quickly walked to Raven. She was just walking to her room. Beastboy trotted up behind her.**

**"Hey Raven, what happened back there? What happened to Starfire? "Beastboy asked. Raven looked to see if anyone was coming. She grabbed Beastboy and pulled him into the room. She sat him on the bed and she sat beside him.**

**"Beastboy, I will tell you under one condition, "Raven said. Beastboy got closer to her.**

**"I'll do anything," Beastboy pleaded. Raven moved a little closer to him. Beastboy was getting confused. Raven looked up at him.**

**"If you'll show me what true love is, " Raven replied. She was dead serious too. Beastboy smiled. Raven knew he had excepted. She quickly hugged him. Beastboy returned the gesture. Raven stopped hugging.**

**"Thanks Beastboy, I really needed that," Raven told him. Beastboy did a welcome knod.**

**"Well, Beastboy, if you really want to know what happened. Why Starfire won't talk to Robin is becaused he raped her," Raven said,"And now she left.She said that she needed to get away."Beastboy was furious with this. No One should be treated that way. Especially not Starfire. Beastboy stood up and started to walk out the door. Raven stood up.**

**"Beastboy what are you doing?" Raven asked. Beastboy turned around.**

**"I'm going to teach him a lesson."**

**A'n Ooh Beastboy is about to whoop Robin's butt!Tune in for ch, 4 _Beastboy's Rampage._Oh and before I forget, I'm not going to update until I get 10 reviews so keep em comin'**


	4. Beastboy's Rage

**_Beastboy's Rampage_**

**The long awaited chapter. I hope you likee.Ten reviews after or not updating.Oh just to tell you anonymous slippery-when-wet Eternal Scars is the title of only one other story which is in the Star Trek The next Generation.And the Teen Titans story MY Eternal scars does not count.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I tell you I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!THAT"S FINAL!**

**Me luv reviews **

**Beastboy ran furiously down the hall toward the Ops. room. All he could think of was how badly Robin had treated Starfire. He knocked open the door and walked over to Robin. He grabbed him by the collar and raised him up. He punched Robin in the gut and face. Beastboy was furious. He said words under his breath like this is what you get and rapist. Robindidn't fight back though.Raven ran in,panting.**

**"Guys! Stop, please, "Raven yelled. Raven dropped to her knees and began to cry. Beastboy saw this and stopped fighting. Beastboy pulled back and ran to Raven.**

**"Raven, are you okay? Why did you tell us to stop? He needed that, "Beastboy asked. Raven shook her head 'no'. She looked back up at Beastboy.**

**"Beastboy, when you did that, you reminded me of Robin. He did the same thing to Starfire, "Raven pointed out. Beastboy bowed his head in shame.He knew Raven was probably right.Robin was confused.**

**"Say what! I wouldn't ever do anything to Starfire! She's my best friend, "Robin replied trying to prove his innocence. Beastboy put his mean face on. How can he say that! He did it! **

**"Incase you haven't noticed, that's why Starfire isn't here right now. Because of you! Rapist! "Beastboy shouted. He started to charge at him again but Raven placed her hand on his shoulder. Beastboy calmed down.**

**"Now you've gone way past the line BB. I would never,I repeat never rape or beat up Starfire, "Robin said. "I can prove it ,too. Raven when did this happen?'' Raven thought in her head. She replied last night.**

**Robin walked over to the computers and pulled up the security camera's from that night. He pointed to his room and replied, "See guys. I was asleep the whole night. " He forwarded the tape through the whole night. Then something caught Cyborg's eye.**

**"Hey! Stop the tape right there," Cyborg said. "Look guys! Robin was in his room asleep the whole night. Red X was the one who did this to Starfire, " Everyone's eyes widened. Robin was innocent. Beastboy walked up to Robin to apoligize.**

**"I'm sorry dude, I just thought you did it because that's what Starfire told Raven, "Beastboy replied. Robin told him that it was just a big misunderstanding.**

**The tape was still rolling and Raven was watching. It finally reached the part when Red X walked out the door and into the hall.**

**"Guys come here. I think he's going to Starfire, " Raven called to the three boys. Red X, as Robin, was walking toward Starfire. Starfire waved and Red X swooped her up and started doing what he did to her. Beating and raping.**

**Robin was outraged by this. Starfire was being beaten and raped by someone that looked like him. Robin started to feel a hot tear run down his cheek. To see Starfire in so much pain and agony made him want to strangle Red X.**

**Robin wiped away the tear. He placed both fists on the table. "I won't let Starfire go through life thinking she did something wrong. I will findher and Red X. This will be Red X's last day on earth."**

**Finish!Me hope you like. the next chapter is going to be about Red X and Starfire. It's called _Am I in Love._I have a treat for all the good reviewers.If you have not sent me a flamed review you can see my Teen Titans avatars!Just send me an email!or a pm.**

**Review! **


	5. Am I in Love

**_ Am I in Love_**

**AN:Okay.Hey guys!Thanks for the good reviews and the bad one.And I wish to tell you that if slippery-when-wet keeps on flaming me I am going to stop anomyous(sp) reviewers, sorry.Anyway the avatars aren't working so I am not going to continue.Oh! and before I forget thanks to you reviewers that defended me.**

**Me:Hey!Me here with Starfire and Red X.So Starfire do you know that Red X is the one that raped and beat u up.**

**Star:GASP**

**Red X:I didn't mean too.**

**Me:Now Red X,say the disclaimer before I let Robin in the room._Robin bangs on the door_**

**Red X:No! Don't let him in here!He'll kill me._Red X hinds behind the couch._**

**Me:Well then say the disclaimer.**

**Red X:Okay,Christy(starandrob) does not own the Teen Titans.Now hide me.**

**Robin:_barges through door_Come here you S.O.B.**

**Me:Well while Robin is beating Red X here is the chappie.I'll see u next time on Jerry Springer.The coolest Tv host! Rock on Jerry:P**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Starfire flew up and down the streets of Jump City. She was afraid. She couldn't find anywhere to go. It started to rain. She could feel it getting harder and harder. She ran down an empty alley to get out of it. The rain stopped hitting her as hard. She twisted her hair to get the wetness out.**

**Then she saw a shadow coming around the corner. She lit up her bright, green starbolts. The shadow came closer. Starfire jumped up and aimed a starbolt at the figure.**

**"Whoa! I don't want to cause any harm," he said. Starfire raised a brow. The figure stepped out of the darkness. "It's me Red X. Don't worry, I don't want to fight. I want to get you dried up before you get sick,"Red X replied, smiling. Starfire rested her starbolt and smiled back at him. He led her to his lair.**

**"Well, here is a towel and some dry clothes. I hope you don't mind but I didn't have any smaller clothing," he said handing her the clothes. They were sweatpants and a T-shirt.**

**Starfire took the towel from his hands. She started drying her wet auburn. Red X was watching her in gaze from his seat. Starfire looked over at him and he turned his head. She smiled inside. Little normal boy. **

**"Uh, Red X, where is your room of bath?" Starfire asked. Red X pointed down the hallway. Starfire thanked him and walked to the crowded bathroom. _He is cute as they would say it. I wonder why he does not act like this when we are in battle._ Starfire dried her hair and twisted it in the towel. She picked up the clothing Red X had given her. The clothes were a little baggy but she didn't mind. She walked out the door but Red X was gone. **

**"Red X! I seek your companionship," Starfire called out. She looked around the dark room. He was not in sight. She started checking everywhere. She looked around the couch and in the eating area. She then looked over at the bed. It was all messed up.**

**Starfire sat down and looked at the small nightstand. There was a small book with a marked page. There were some letters on the front that looked like they spelled 'Love'. She opened the book to the marked page. There was a small chappy poem. She started to read.**

**_ "Your heart beats_**

_** When my does**_

_** Your sweet voice**_

_** Soft as doves**_

_** So far away**_

_** I can't reach you**_

_** I wish I could**_

_** My Love**_

**Starfire closed the book and replied, "Wow! I wonder who wrote that? "**

**"I did,"said Red X. Starfire widened her eyes. Red X? The thief. Red X looked down, upset. "You don't think I could've done it, "Red X continued. Starfire knodded.**

**"It is not that, It is just, very surprising, "Starfire replied to him. Red X raised both brows. Starfire laughed. "Red X, I think it is wonderful you wrote this but,I wish to ask who it is for? " Starfire asked. Red X smiled under his mask.**

**" Thanks Star, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me, and the poem was about you," Red X replied. Starfire smiled and blushed.**

**" Really " Starfire asked. Red X shook his head 'yes'. Starfire kept smiling. _I wonder if he is different than Robin. I wonder if he will betray me? _Starfire looked at him. She thought he was smiling, but she wanted to make sure.**

**"Red X, I wish to ask you a question," Starfire asked.**

**" Yes, what is it,"Red X asked. Starfire started twisting her foot back and forth.**

**"Well , I was wondering if you could take you mask off because everytime I would ask Robin , he would tell-" Starfire wasn't able to finish her words before Red X took his mask off and kissed her before she saw his face. Her eyes were closed and she wished it would never end. She was imaginning Robin through the whole thing but remembered she hated him. Red X started toying with her hair as she caressed his cheek. They finally broke for air and what Starfire saw made her mouth drop.**

**AN :Hehehe.I am leaving you on a cliff. I awsome. And before I forget slippery-when-wet if you want to start something ,pm me or somethin' don't just keep reviewing. V peace out hippies! Love**


	6. It Seems Like I am a Hostage

**_ ItSeem Like I am a Hostage_**

**A/n. Hey,hey,hey, What's happening today!Okay,I know a few of you ask What is the surprise!well Starfire is about to think everything is crazy. Slippery-when-wet, I asked the author and they said that it was okay.Well here it is.**

**Disclaimer:_crying._I do not own the Teen Titans._still crying._If I did...I WOULD MAKE A SEASON SIX AND MAKE ROBIN AND STARFIRE A COUPLE! _stops crying and starts jumping around._**

_**Forgot to take pills!**_

**Starfire looked horrified at Red X. She held her hand over her mouth and looked away from him.**

**"Red X, you look just like Ro, Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. Red X continued to smile. _This is just how I planned._ Starfire was surprised that all he could do was smile when he looked exactly like Robin.**

**"Surprise, surprise huh Star,"Red X laughed evilly, "You believe everyone. Think no one is ever going to come back and surprise you, " he continued. Starfire dropped to her knees. _Not again. Every earth boy that I fall in love with always comes back to haunt me._ Starfire's eyes flared an emerald shade of green. She stood up and glared at him.**

**"No one, I repeat no one is going to ruin my life any more. First Robin and now you! I would not be surprised if you were Robin!" Starfire yelled. She threw heaps of starbolts at him and he dodged every single one of them. He threw himself up on her and started fighting her. Starfire managed to throw him off of her by punching him a few times. Red X fell to the ground but surprisingly made it back up before Starfire hit him with another starbolt.**

**" You just don't remember. Do you? I am better than you, and I'm going to make sure you know that, " Red X replied to the angry Starfire. He pulled out a needle and squirted a little of liquid out of it. Starfire was still in her angry stance. Red X caught her by surprise and jabbed her in the neck. She felt the pain traveling through her spine.**

**"Why can't I move?" Starfire asked. Red X laughed as he moved closer to her. Starfire yelled, " Why can't I move!" Red X caressed her cheek.**

**"I don't want those nasty, alien powers to come back and get me while I let your mind refresh, "Red X told her. He grabbed her by the throat and smiled. "Remember that?"**

**" No- You did it and made me believe it was Robin! For what" Starfire asked. Red X smiled and let her drop to the ground.**

**"I did it for Love baby,You see Robin has been on my track ever since Bruce made those doubles. I couldn't let him win again, now could I?" Red X asked. Starfire looked confusingly at him.**

**" You mean Bruce Wayne, Robin's adoptive father? " Starfire asked. Red X knodded. "What does he have to do with this and what do you mean by 'doubles'?" Red X shook his head.**

**" Bruce Wayne has everything to do with it. When he was having trouble saving the city, he made doubles of him and Robin I happened to be the only one that survivedBruce treated me like his son but Robin was always better.Girls, atheletics, and especially cooking. I envied him. When he left, I had to leave. Bruce said that he had no use for me. When I found out that Robin had joined a team I had to investagate. I saw a suit that looked perfect for me. That's when I became Red X. The Theif."Red X replied. Starfire looked at him.**

**" You mean you are Robin but not the real him,"Starfire questioned and he knodded. Red X then charged at her again but before he reached her a object hit him causing him to fall. He turned around and saw Robin.**

**" Hey brother! How have you been?"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Yeah! Oh yeah! I'm through with another chapter!Hope you like it and please review. V peace outZ!**


	7. Relief for the Helpless

_**Relief for the Helpless**_

**AN:Hey! I back and here is the final chappie.Some of you might be mad by the time I'm done with this story but just to tell you...THERE'S IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!There r u happy?Here it goes anyway.**

**dis:Do not own,do not own,I do not own Teen Titans,teen titans teen titans. I mad now!**

**"Robin, Robin, Robin. How are bro? "Red X asked sarcastically. He pulled out a staff and got in hs fighting stance.**

**"It's such a surprise to see you, " Robin said gritting his teeth. He pulled out his staff, too. Red X and Robin started circling each other. Red X was the first to strike. Robin blocked the bo staff with his.**

**" Guys! Get Starfire out of here. Now! " Robin commanded. Raven blocked Cyborg and Beastboy as they ran toward Starfire, who was trying to stand up. Beastboy and Cyborg picked her up and carriried her to Raven. Raven removed the dark magic as the guys came up. Starfire threw herself out of the guys arms.**

**"No! You must not take me away from Robin. He needs help," Starfire yelled. Cyborg knodded 'no'. Starfire ignored him though and ran to Robin's side.**

**"Starfire, go back to the tower with the guys. We need to make sure you're okay," Robin replied, dodging Red X's attacks. Starfire tore a peice of metal off of the warehouse. Starfire started helping defend Robin.**

**"No Robin,I am not going to let you fight my battles alone. Everything is alright with me and it will be better once we defeat Red X, " Starfire replied helping. Robin smiled and continued fighting. Red X smiled evily and knocked Robin to the other side of the room.**

**"Robin! " yelled Starfire. She started to run to Robin but Red X stopped her. He knocked her against the wall and shook his finger.**

**"Unh uh. Yo think you're just going to run and make sure your boyfriend is okay. Well honey, that ain't working that way, " Red X informed. He swung his bo staff at her but missed. Starfire moved toward him and swung the metal. It knocked him across the room. She raged to him and he jumped up. They started trying to hit each other but instead they were just blocking the other's hits. **

**" Red X. Why do you not just give up and leave and no one will get hurt," Starfire replied. Red X swung harder.**

**" No. I'm not letting him win again. If there is one thing I do, it will be to defeat Robin and claim my girl, " Red X said. Starfire grew angry and poked him in the stomache with the metal. He fell down. Starfire jumped on him and pulled him up by the coller. They were eye and eye.**

**" Now listen, Red X. It is not Robin's fault that he is better than you with the attracting girls,or athletics, or the cooking. You know how to do things too. You are better at poetry and love. Why do you not accept that Robin is his original self and you are yourself, ' Starfire said. Red X looked as if he were touched. He smiled a sweet, sexy smile and Starfire smiled back.**

**" Starfire, you have touched my heart. Too bad my heart isn't that big, " Red X said. He poked her in the stomache with his staff and threw her against the room. " Say good night, Starfire," red x replied with the staff ready for a heavy swing. Starfire looked at it frightened. Red X waved good bye. He swung the staff but before it reached Starfire something struck him. He spit a little blood on Starfire and fell on her. Robin was there just looking like he did a good thing. Starfire threw Red X off of her body and ran to Robin. She gave him a caring hug. **

**" Robin, you saved me. You are the best person in the worl-" Starfire managed to spit out before she passed out in Robin's arms. Robin held her up.**

**" Guys! Get the T-car and get Red X. He's dead so watch out," Robin replied. Cyborg went to the T car and Raven and Beastboy ran to Red x.**

**" Uh Dude.Bad news. Red x is gone," Beastboy said looking at the spot where Red X had last been seen. Cyborg ran in and carried Star to the T car.**

**" We will worry about that later,Right now we need to get Starfire to the tower. " Robin replied. The titans took themselves and Starfire to Titans tower.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**It's me again. It has been exactly a month since Red X attacked me. I was checked for the Std's and the test proved I was perfectly fine. I am not pregnant either. That was what I was worried the most about. Any way, no one has been able to track down Red X. He vanished when I passed out. Robin told me everything was going to be fine and I believe him, mostly. I still have that feeling that Red X is going to come back and try to do something to me again. I do not know, I guess its just the nightmares I have been having. Robin assured me that I am just a little dramatized. I really wish Robin knew how much he has become my idol. I love him so much, but I am afraid that he will be like Red x and get caught up in envy and attack me like Red X. Anyway I must go. The others are playing Volley ball, i think that's what they call it.**_

_**Starfire**_

**Starfire closed her diary and ran to the roof.**

**"Yes babe,Run and play for now," said that horrible voice.**

**YAY! I through. sorry about the part of no big RobxStar love moment,Stay tuned for the sequel _To hurt to love. _Until next time, homies!V peace out**


End file.
